


Out of the Shadows

by Damevanessa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damevanessa/pseuds/Damevanessa
Summary: First story, very slow updates





	Out of the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> First story, very slow updates

Once upon a time, there were thousands of us, always increasing. Hundreds of species, spread across the globe. We were seen, expected, sometimes feared. We had power, and freedom. But apparently God wasn’t as fond of us as we had thought. Because they were smart, smarter than anticipated. We fought, but they persevered. Their introductions were strong, and undefeatable. So there was war, and we fell. Our numbers dropped, now there are hundreds, if not dozens. We no longer had our power or our freedom. We became the monsters in their stories, always defeated by the heroes. Eventually their descendants stopped believing the stories, and we became myths, legends. A forgotten history. We used this to our advantage, regrouped. But there still aren’t enough of us, and they are always growing, with more of it. So for now, we hide. We wait for our chance, hoping one day it will come.


End file.
